Field of Innocence
by Angel Bat
Summary: Kagome and her best friends, Sango, Ayame, and Rin are the new girls in school. They are also in a band. Full summary inside better then it sounds!


Field of Innocence

Summary: Kagome and her best friends, Sango, Ayame, and Rin are the new girls in school. They are also in a band. Kagome's the rebel and refuses to fall in love but it turns out that the most popular guy in the school has eyes for her. Will her twin sister stand for Kagome getting what she wants? AU Sess/Kag Mir/San Ayame/Kouga Inu/Kik Rin/Kohaku Warning for cursing.

Chapter one: A new start.

BEEP! The alarm clock went off next to Kagome's head. She reached a hand over and slapped the snooze button. She was about to fall back asleep until her little brother ran into the room a smile on his face. "Wake up Kagie!" Kagome groaned and rolled over. "Fine I'm up." Kagome sat up and pointed to her door, "Out Souta…" The teenage boy smiled and walked out, "Kikyou will be mad if you don't hurry up." He said as he left closing his sister's door. "Yeah, yeah fuck her…" Kagome growled and stood up slowly and walked over to her closet.

Kikyou might have been Kagome's twin but they were nothing alike. While Kikyou was a slut, Kagome was anything but. She was the one that not one boy wanted to go out with. Not like she cared much. Kagome pulled out of her closet a Black shirt with red lettering that read **'I don't have a license to kill. I have a learner's permit.'** She pulled on black baggy jeans with chains hanging down the side. She pulled on the black fishnet under shirt and put on her t-shirt. She grabbed her black boots lacing them quickly and pulled her ebony hair into a low ponytail. She ran down the stairs a slight smirk on her pretty face. "Hey mom." Her mother was beautiful with short black hair and wearing a flowered dress that looked nice on her.

She smiled at the picture on the table; it was of her dad a handsome man with great brown eyes and ebony hair. He wore a business suit and in his arms was a woman with great blue eyes, her mother when she was younger. "Hey Kagome…call your sister down. Souta already left." The woman smiled at her blue eyed daughter and went back to cooking.

"Ok." Kagome walked to the stairs and yelled at the top of her lungs. "KIKYOU! MOM WANT'S YOU!" Kagome smiled and ran into the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. "Bye mom!" She yelled and started across the street.

Across the street and parked in the drive way was a blue mustang. Kagome walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door was pulled open by a boy only about a year younger then her. He had shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. "Hey Kagome, Sango should be right down." He invited her in and ran up stairs to change his clothes he said. When he came back he was wearing gray shirt with black lettering that read **'Sorry if I looked interested. I'm not.' **Black jeans that fitted him nicely. He smiled some and glanced up the stairs, "Sis what's taking so long!" Kagome smiled softly at the boy, "You want to see Rin huh?" The boy blushed and nodded. Rin was a beautiful 11th grade girl same as him and they had recently started going out after being best friends for so long. Sango ran down the stairs and smiled, "Sorry about that Kohaku. Hey Kagome!" She smiled at her fried and pulled at her own white fishnet under shirt. She wore a Dark purple shirt with red lettering that read **'I'm sorry. My fault I forgot you were an idiot.'** "Let's go." Sango said as the three walked out to the car.

Sango and Kohaku lived on their own since their mother and father recently were killed. Sango cried for months and sometimes her eyes were still puffy and red but Kohaku it seemed he had forgotten how to cry anymore. Kagome pulled on the seat belt in the passenger seat and glanced at Sango who smirked and started up the car. She pulled out of the drive way and down the street to the high school.

At school

Kagome waited by the car with Sango for the red headed girl they called their friend. Ayame was their friend but she had a habit of being late. It wasn't her fault though she had to take care of her grand father. He was an old man with failing health but he was kind and gentle.

Ayame got out of her fire engine red corvette and smiled at her friends. She wore a Green shirt with white letters that read **'That don't inpress me.'** And on the back it said in the same lettering, **'Much…' **She had pretty red hair that went down her back but she had pulled it into two pigtails on the side of her head.

"Hey!" She smiled softly when she noticed Rin and Kohaku standing with Miroku, Sango's boy friend. Rin Tashio was the little sister of the most popular guys in school and Miroku was their best friend but they didn't seem to care what they thought they were completely punk.

Rin wore an indigo shirt with white letters that read **'I wear the brains in the family.'** A black skirt that stopped a little bit below her knees and black sneakers. She had her brown black hair loose hanging softly to her shoulders. She had a smile on her face as she walked over to her best friends.

Miroku walked over to Sango with a smirk on his face. He wore a Pink muscle shirt with black lettering that read **'Keep laughing this is your girlfriend's shirt'** on it. He had on baggy blue jeans and black sneakers. He smirked and let his rand find Sango's ass. "PERVERT!" She yelled and slapped him hard. Kagome laughed while the others shook their heads. He was an idiot.

Kagome walked into the school followed by her friends. She walked to her locker and pulled it open suddenly she heard someone call her name. "Hey Kagome!" She mentally groaned. It was Kouga. He was blind if he didn't notice the fact that Ayame had a huge crush on him. She sighed and glanced at Ayame who simply smiled. "So how are you doing?" He said leaning up against her locker. "Fine Kouga…" She said glaring and turned to walk off. Kouga wore a Dark blue muscle shirt with brown lettering that read, **'Hard work will pay off later. Laziness pays off now!'** He had his long black hair tied up out of his face his blue eyes sparked some. He wore blue jeans like Miroku and black vans. "Hey Kouga." Ayame said shyly. He smirked some at her and glanced at her green eyes. "Hey Ayame…" He smiled and turned, "See ya later…" He winked at Kagome and turned to walk into his classroom. "Thank you Ayame!" Kagome whispered as the red head followed him seeing as how they had the same class first period Literature. "Not a problem Kagome…See you at Lunch." Kagome nodded and walked over to her class followed by Sango and Miroku. Rin and Kohaku walked next door to their classes, "Ready…" Kagome whispered to them. They nodded and they opened the door walking inside.

The teacher smiled some, "You must be Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijiya and Miroku Kazanna." They nodded and smiled, "Alright then Kagome would you sit next to Sesshoumaru Tashio." Kagome looked up and saw her sister sitting next to a cute guy with silver hair and dog ears. He had golden eyes and a smirk on his face. She glanced around again until she saw the boy she was to sit next to. He was drop dead gorgeous the same silver hair as the other boy but his looked better like he actually did something to it. He had darker gold eyes and no emotion on his face. She walked over and sat next to him. She pulled her hair out of her face and tried to keep her eyes on the desk. Oh boy was this going to be a long hard day.

End of chapter one!

Angel: How do you like it good I hope! REVIEW! Please! Begs


End file.
